Prothalamium
by The Emerald Princess
Summary: The Professor discovers a new Class Four mutant and attempts to bring her to grips with her power, before her power grips her, along with the help of the rest of the gang.


**On the Notepad:**

**1. It's been awhile, I know, but now that summer's here, I thought I'd try again. Especially since the plot bunnies have recently bitten.**

**2. I encourage you to check out my other fics, especially if you like this one.**

**3. For the purposes of this story, Rogue does not exist.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and have never owned, the X-Men. They are the sole property of their creators, and the only thing I own are my characters and plotlines. I'm not doing this for profit, or for any other reason except that I had an idea I wanted to share.**_

_I: Come, All You Who Are Not Satisfied_

Professor Charles Xavier placed the helmet back on the metal stand. The wheels on his chair clicked and whirred as he turned around, and then rolled swiftly from the room that housed Cerebro.

"Goodbye, Professor," a metallic voice announced. And, though he raised his hand in acknowledgement, the Professor's mind was far from his own body.

All the way up from the lower levels, he mused over what he had seen, and all the work he'd put into the last couple of weeks. He was unusually silent throughout the halls, merely nodding his head in the direction of the teens who murmured polite "hellos" and "how are yous."

Dinner in the Mansion had always been a rather talkative affair. Students loudly spoke amongst their peers, and the older X-Men took this time to catch up with each other. There was never a quiet moment.

Except tonight.

Ororo Munroe had noticed the Professor's unusual quiet. Halfway through dinner, she leaned over to pat his hand.

"Everything all right, Charles?"

The Professor blinked slowly, then turned to smile at the young woman also known as Storm.

"Everything is fine," he murmured back to her. "But, I'll need to seen you, Jean, and Warren after dinner. Would you tell them to meet us in my office?"

Ororo nodded and leaned over to whisper in Jean's ear.

"I presume that everyone has recognized why I called them here?" the Professor asked.

"We'll soon have a new member," Jean Grey smiled.

"Correct, Jean. You see, a few weeks ago, Cerebro picked up the signal of a strong mutant power emerging. I began to monitor this signal, and discovered that it came from a sixteen year-old girl, whose powers were just beginning to manifest. It's unclear how or why they began to emerge, but her abilities are growing at a magnificent rate.

Today, however, her powers seemed to have exploded overnight. She's incredibly strong, but I can feel that they are causing her a great deal of pain." The Professor watched his friends with somber eyes. "I fear for her life if we cannot reach her in time."

The three friends exchanged glances.

"We understand, Charles," Ororo spoke for the feelings of the group. "Let's get to the jet, and try to reach her as quickly as possible."

The Professor nodded, and began to roll out of the room and down the hallway. He found himself next to the man known as Archangel.

"I don't have to be psychic to know that you have a question, Warren," he said in a hushed, but kindly tone.

The Archangel's ice blue eyes glanced to the floor. "Well, I just don't understand, Charles, why you asked _me_ to come along. I'm not the usual person you take on these missions…"

The Professor smiled. "Ah, Warren, I had a very specific reason for asking you to come along on this retrieving mission. You see, this girl has a gift quite similar to your own. I thought you might relate most of all to her, and help make the transition go more smoothly."

Warren nodded, still keeping his eyes to the floor. But, they didn't stay that way for long, as the group approached the jet, and strapped themselves in, preparing for a long flight.

**Bottom of the Notepad:**

**1. Yes, I know it's terribly short, but I'll be writing more soon, and besides, I want the next one to be where we introduce our main character. Get excited. WoOt.**

**The Emerald Princess**


End file.
